heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
|books = |actor = |voice = |inspiration = Arthur/Wart JK Rowling herself |awards = Empire's 36th Greatest Movie Character |fullname = Harry James Potter |alias = |personality = Brave, loyal, strong-willed, prepared, protective, unafraid, modest, likable, hot-tempered, independant, prideful, loyal, full of love, friendly |appearance = Tall, has black hair, green almond shaped eyes |occupation = Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) Head of Auror Office (formerly) Guest lecturer on Defence Against the Dark Arts Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement |alignment = Good |affiliations = Dumbledore's Army Order of the Phoenix Gryffindor House Gryffindor Quidditch team Slug Club Auror Office (formerly) Spew Department of Magical Law Encorcement |goal = Defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all (succeeded) Help the Order of the Phoenix defeat the Knights of Walpurgis to win the British Wizarding civil war and the Second Wizarding War. Imprison Delphini Riddle (succeeded) |home = 4 Privet Drive (formerly) Gryffindor Tower (formerly, during the school year) Potter Household |family = |pets = Unnamed cat (in childhood) |friends = |enemies = Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dolores Umbridge, Quirinus Quirrell, Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black (briefly), Marjorie Dursley, Cornelius Fudge, Gilderoy Lockhart, Andromeda Tonks (briefly), Pansy Parkinson, Delphini, Fenrir Greyback, Severus Snape, Kreacher, Lucius Malfoy |likes = Having a family, his friends, being with Ginny, loyalty and honor, |dislikes = Harm to his loved ones, Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, losing a loved one, being mistreated by the Dursleys |powers = Magic |possessions = The Golden Snitch |weapons = Wand |fate = Goes to Cedric's grave with Albus and reconciles their father-son relationship |quote = Come on Tom, let's finish this the way we started it... Together! }}Harry James Potter is the titular main protagonist of the Harry Potter franchise by JK Rowling. In the film adaptations, Harry is portrayed by Daniel Radcliff. In the play, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, he is portrayed by Jaime Parker. Background Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities When a piece of Voldemort lived inside of Harry, he could enter his mind and feel a Horcrux nearby and could also feel the pain when one was destroyed, featured in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows:Part 2. ''Harry could also speak '''Parselmouth', speaking in the snake language. He was able to open the Chamber of secrets with this type of language. Harry Potter franchise The Philosopher's Stone The Chamber of Secrets The Deathly Hallows Part 2 Relationships Harry Potter's relationships throughout the Harry Potter universe. Family Aunt and Uncle Petunia was the sister of Harry's mother and therefore, his maternal aunt. Since Vernon Dursley was married to Petunia, this makes them maternal uncle by marriage. They begrudgingly took in Harry when he was a year old.Harry detested living with them because they often ignored or abused him.They kept the truth from Harry, never telling him of his wizardry heritage and forbade any pictures of them in their house.Harry was also never told the real reason why his parents were killed, and instead said it was because of a car crash.They often hated it when he mentioned "magic" in the house.Harry even said that he couldn't stand living there to Dobby and wanted to return to Hogwarts, his one true home. When it came to their safety in 1997, Harry had them hidden for their own protection, showing he wanted nothing bad happening to him. It is unknown if he ever reconciled with them like his cousin. However, Petunia did keep Harry's baby blanket, much to his surprise. Gallery Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists related to antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Parents Category:Cousins Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Nephews Category:Uncles Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Video game characters Category:Characters with prophecies